


Three Little Words

by r4gz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A and person B have been dating for awhile. Person A tries to confess their feelings for person B, but they keep stuttering or cannot find the right words to say. During their ramble, person B kisses A on the lips and responds with "I love you too," leaving person A speechless-otpprompts...SuperCat is SuperAwesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

Kara made sure that everything was perfect before Cat showed up from work.

French Fries made extra crispy with some weird, yet fantastic, seasoning that Cat liked so much? Check!

Massive Turkey Sandwiches with extra oil and vinegar, cut precisely below a ninety degree angel? Check!

Hot Buttered Rum with Apple Juice that had crushed, not cubed, ice? Check!

All that was left was to wait for Cat to get home from work, and Kara not to chicken out and confess to Cat that she was head over heels in love with her. It didn't matter that the two of them have been dating for close to five months now. It didn't matter that they snuggled on the couch at hours on end, watching stupid reruns of old tv shows while kissing one another.

None of it mattered, because neither one of them has uttered the three little words "I Love You" yet. Sure, they showed there love in touches and kisses and gifts, but never an "I Love You." Well, Kara wanted that to change. And, she wanted to be the first to say the three words to Cat.

Now, all that was left was for Cat to come home.

"Darling! I'm home." Kara heard Cat's voice from the front door, the clicking of her heels echoing throughout there house. Kara smiled to herself as she lit the candles "In the kitchen!" Kara yelled over her shoulder. She heard the clicking get closer before it paused at the door, "What's the big occasion Kara?" Cat asked. Kara didn't need to look back to know that she had her hands on her hips, with a perfect eyebrow raised.

Kara clicked off the lighter and turned around, a huge smile on her face. "No reason. Just thought i'd make your favorite meal for you." She answered. Cat walked over and pecked her lips. "Sounds lovely dear." The older woman said.

The duo ate the delicious dinner and talked about there day. When they finished, Cat took the dishes and started to clean them.

"It's now or never" Kara whispered to herself, getting up from the chair and going to stand behind Cat as she washed the dishes with the weird smelling soap that she got from overseas.

"Cat?" Kara asked, her voice small and frail. Cat didn't look back, just "hmmmmm?" Kara let out a breath and then opened her mouth to say what she wanted, but nothing came out save for a small whine. Cat turned around at that, giving her full attention to the younger woman.

Kara opened her mouth once more to try and say "I Love You" to Cat, but nothing came out. Kara stomped her foot in anger. "I knew I should have wrote this out on a note card." She said, looking at the floor. "I made your favorite dinner and even looked up how to make that Apple Juice Rum thing you like so much, and all of it was supposed to lead up to this perfect moment. But now it's ruined because the stupid words won't..."

Cat watched Kara ramble on, and even though it was cute, she did wish to go to bed with the woman she loved sometime soon. So, she put her out of her misery with a kiss on the lips that stopped Kara's ramble dead in it's tracks. When they came up for air, Cat smiled and spoke "I love you too Kara."

Kara opened and closed her mouth several times, before her lips turned into a cheshire smile.

Because, technically...she did say it first.

**Author's Note:**

> r/r
> 
> what ya think? this is my first, official fic, for Archive =D the other fics were copy and pasted from my ff account
> 
> til next time
> 
> r4gz


End file.
